A novel idea is presented which combines the information from the yeast genome with available technologies to generate a new research tool called genomeCPA. The basic idea behind genomeCPA is to produce a set of 60 96-well plates in which each well contains a single distinct immobilized protein of known identity from the yeast genome. The set of 60 plates would then constitute a spatially ordered complete protein array of all the proteins in a yeast cell. Any desired biochemical activity assay could then be performed on the entire array, identifying in one step all of the proteins in the cell possessing the desired activity. The specific aim of this application is to prove the feasibility of the genomeCPA concept. If it is feasible, genomeCPA has the potential to be an extremely powerful new tool for identifying proteins with particular biochemical properties. In the long term, its development should speed the pace of biochemical research and open new horizons of technical feasibility for larger scale projects.